This invention relates to multi-layered labels or tags and especially to write-on tags having protective clear plastic covers with pressure-sensitive adhesive surfaces.
The use of multi-layered duplicate record forms had been practiced for many, many years; especially since the advent of carbon paper and pressure-sensitive contact impression paper as an alternative to the use of carbons. This simultaneous generation of duplicate records has found itself into mailing labels and tags including those used by the United States Postal Service. A typical duplicate record mailing label is used for express mail and next day service and includes a plurality of duplicate record sheets layered one upon the other. The sheets are then separable to provide individual forms for various departments. These labels, however, are not weather or corrosive environment resistant nor are they tamper-proof.
LEM Products, Inc. of Doylestown, Pa., has marketed durable weather and corrosive environment resistant tags having an opaque plastic backing member with a direct data record surface thereon and a clear plastic cover member being adhered to the data surface of the backing sheet via an inter-facing adhesive layer.
Julian Blum, U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,586, describes a multi-layered labeling system comprising an adhesive backed writing tag and an adhesive surfaced transparent cover adhered to the writing surface, both the cover and writing surface are adhered to an independent support surface to provide a secured mounting and environment resistant label.
As the multi-layered duplicate copy paper systems which have been traditionally used do not provide a durable weather and corrosive environment resistant tag nor copies which are tamper or alteration resistant, and the LEM Products, Inc. tag and the Blum labeling system do not provide duplicate copies, simultaneously generated, and a tamper-proof tag, it is desirable to provide a data-tag encompassing all of these features.
An object of the present invention is to provide a data-tag with duplicate records having multi-layered duplicate data record sheets for simultaneously generating duplicate records.
A second object of this invention is to provide such data-tag with a quick release or separation of the identical duplicate records from the primary record once the data has been entered.
A further object of this invention is to provide the record, indirectly deposited on durable weather and corrosive resistant material, which record is easily readable.
An even further object of this invention is to provide a clear durable cover which can mate with the record sheet to provide a weather and corrosive resistant encapsulation of the record, this cover sheet having its inter-facing surface coated with a substance which contributes to the weather and corrosive seal and which will provide a distortion of the data record if the seal is broken once made.
An even further object of this invention is to provide the data information with record medium on the protective backing member which record medium separates or otherwise distorts from the backing member when the cover member is lifted.